A Game Between Three
by Siriusly Orion Wicked
Summary: Ok, so maybe moving in to Grimmauld wasn't the best idea ever. If she'd known what she was getting in to, she would've never done it. Or maybe she would've moved in faster? SBHGRL... I NEED A BETA PEOPLE, NO UPDATE TILL I FIND ONE!
1. Are you going to punish me Mister Black?

He was standing there, staring at her, hungrily. She could do nothing, but stare back. Just looking at him, like he was the most sensual being that had walked on earth. And he was. For her he was. The black locks of his hair hung lazily on his forehead, half-covering his eyes in that oh-so-sexy way, that drove her insane. Just staring at her body, with those bluish-silver eyes, like they could see under her clothes, under her skin and she could feel her heart beat faster every second. Like he could smell her desire and return it, but not give it. Barely breathing, she stood there. Watching his every move. Studying him.

She never expected to feel attracted to him, or their "roommate" for that matter, but since she moved in she couldn't fight the effects that the close proximity to the two gorgeous men had in her. But she couldn't help it, and she had stop fighting it about four months ago. She would wonder around the house in.. less modest clothing, and letting her gaze wonder down their bodies. Of course being men they noticed the difference immediately but failed to express so. Suddenly they were spending more time at the Burrow or anywhere else for that matter. Today, while his friend waited in the kitchen, he had walked in to the library and found her in her bra because she had spilled some hot chocolate in her shirt. And there they were.

"What are you doing darling? You're smarter than this" His voice came out like a low growl; husky and needy.

"Care to explain what am I doing?" She retorted with a shaky voice, that she didn't intended on using.

"Oh, you know exactly what you are doing. You've been teasing me since you got here. Touching my thigh lightly with yours, rubbing my shoulders because I was tense, wearing that ridiculously short skirt when you know I'm the only one that's home; coming to the kitchen to look for some ice cream because you where feeling hot; just in time to casually bump in to me on my way to get my usual night drink"

So he had noticed. He was openly acknowledging it. She could have sworn she had been more subtle. But he had noticed and it was likely he thought she was desperate. But then... If he had noticed, then his best friend lust have noticed too.

"You've been playing a dirty game little witch and now… your going to pay for it"

Oh shit.

She had been waiting for this breaking point for over four months, and now that it was happening, she was scared.

She should have known that she was playing with fire. Should have known that you can't be in love with two different men at the same time. Should have known that best friends share almost every secret with each other.

But the truth was, she knew she was playing with fire, and wanted to get burned. She knew that she was helplessly in love with two different older men. She knew they hadn't said anything to each other, because both wanted the price.

They wanted her.

And now, here she was, knees shaking, heart racing, in front of one of them in her jeans and bra. Completely lost in his eyes, in his lust. She had absolutely no idea, not a clue, not a miserable little sign of what to say. She didn't know what to answer.

She wasn't expecting anything this… sudden.

"Are you going to punish me, Mister Black?" The words were out of her mouth even before she could think of the consequences.

His lip twitched upward as he raised an eyebrow at her, almost inviting, asking for permission.

She was about to give it, when the door opened letting in the room, a slightly surprised looking Remus Lupin.


	2. You need two to tango

She started to scramble for her shirt as Remus looked at the scenario in witch he found his best friend and the normally modest bookworm and raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius, we're late. Hurry up mate, there's no use showing up without the letters." he said as he cleared his throat and looked away from Hermione, who was putting on her dirty shirt.

"I'm so sorry Remus, I'm afraid it's my fault. I think I startled Sirius, I thought I was alone in the house, so I didn't think I would cross paths with anyone. I'll be on my way, have a good meeting." she said quickly as she half ran to her room. The men remained silent for a moment.

"So.." Remus started to say "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea" he said as he started to look for the letters in the desk of the library.

The werewolf just stared at his friend as he he thought about what he had walked in to. He hadn't said a word to Sirius but he had been watching Hermione very carefully for a while now. She had become this absolutely breathtaking creature and he could not tear his gaze from her since she moved in to Grimmauld. He had noticed some changes in her demeanor a while ago, and so he had to tear himself from staying in the house so much, afraid one day the wolf would force him to act on his more carnal instincts. She seemed to unknowingly be giving him encouragement, but truly she was being kind. She could not be hold accountable for his dirty thoughts or the way he interpreted her actions. She was still to innocent to understand than even has her friend he was still a red-blooded man and he had, after all, encouraged her to treat him like a friend and not her professor. He had after all not been so in eleven years.

But there was no misinterpretation of her meaning just before he walked in to the library. At first he truly thought he would find Hermione on Sirius embrace, but founding them apart he asked himself if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him again. He closed his eyes and massaged his temple gently and took a deep breath and stopped abruptly.

In the air there was an unmistakeable smell. It seemed that after all there was no mistaking the nature of Hermione's words to Sirius.

"Sirius, what exactly was going on before I interrupted your conversation with Hermione?" he watched his friend pace a bit in front of the desk, looking for the letters and seeming somewhat nervous. He halted and looked at his friend in the eye for a moment before sighing and sitting in the leather chair behind the desk.

"She's driving me crazy Moony." he said no more than that, but his knee kept bouncing quickly.

Remus understood perfectly what he meant. If he had walked into the library to find her on her bra.. his cock twitched a bit at the thought. He shacked his head to clear it a bit and tried to remember what they were talking about.

"Breath deeply Padfoot. Tell me what you smell." he said. As Sirius took a deep breath his eyes grew larger with realization and turned his head painfully fast towards Remus.

The smell of Hermione's arousal danced in the air all around the room and it was intoxicating, suddenly Sirius's pants were slyghtly tighter than before.

"What were you talking about?" Remus asked.

"You must have over heard us, with you sensitive hearing and all" he responded still a bit distracted by the scent.

"I was distracted. I only caught something about you punishing Hermione"

"We'll I must thank you, because if you hadn't walked in, I'm not sure what would have happened. I keep imagining this crazy scenarios where she throws herself at me and today I thought it was too much. She clearly doesn't know how Merlin forsaken sexy she is, because if she did, she wouldn't put herself in any of the situations that I keep misinterpreting over and over again. Today I almost convinced myself that she was actually trying to seduce me." his voice full of frustration. "But you need two to tango" he finished painfully.

And then it clicked. It all made sense.

"Padfoot, I think I have been underestimating the little witch that happens to live with us" his hand finding his way in to his pocket looking for his watch. "Since we're already late, I think we should take a few moments to compare notes" he said as he turned to look at his friend.

"Compare notes?" his tone was clearly surprised. "You have notes to come with?" he paused for a moment and stared hard at Remus. "Do you think..."

"Yes" he responded, interrupting him.

"Do you wan't to..." he started again.

"Of course" he retorted.

"Then let's get started"


	3. The full moon is near

That was so close! She tried to play cool around Remus, when the three of them were in the same room, but that was way too close. She would have to be more careful.

Today Molly was having a dinner at her house for a little 'family' reunion. Apparently they hadn't seen each other in months, when in reality, the last time was last week, and today was Tuesday.

They were all invited. Including them.

Well, that shall be interesting. "Hello Molly, how have you been? Good? ... Aw I'm glad. I was going to ask you something. Yes, it's kind of personal, but since you're like my mother and all. Yeah, well… How do I double play two best friends? Yes, it's just that I wanted to get laid by both Sirius and Remus, without them finding out. Is it that simple? Oh gods Molly thank you so much! So what's for dinner?"

Yes. That should work out just fine.

She had to look stunning for the meal. She had two men to impress. She decided to wear a tight black tank top, and some jeans that marked her butt. Some black eyeliner completed the look.

She went to the living room and was about to take a hand of floo powder, when she felt a hand slip onto her hip, and slide under her shirt, sending shivers down her spine. Before she could turn around, he had her back pinned to a hard body.

"Are we playing hide and seek? Because I think I found you pet…" The deep silky voice of Remus Lupin said from behind her.

She moaned under his touch, he had his face buried in her neck and his hot breath was tickling her skin.

"What are you talking about?" She managed to say with a clouded mind. He pressed her body harder into his and rubbed his groin in her butt, and made her moan harder. She could feel the beginning of an erection there.

Fuck.

"I haven't seen you all day and I was hoping I could…" he kissed her neck, nearly killing her on the spot. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything yesterday." he said with the most silky, sexy voice she had ever heard.

"No!" she cleared her throat. "I mean, not at all. It was just all a big misunderstanding." her voice was so shaky she was almost mad with herself.

"I'm glad and I'm sorry I made any assumptions; the full moon is near, I'm more paranoid and it's affecting me in more ways than one," he finished while caressing her neck with his nose. His hand roamed all around her body. She thought she would catch fire any moment now, if she hadn't already.

"Its ok Remus, I forgive you, but if you keep apologizing this way, I'm getting you in trouble myself" she said with a voice that was difficult to tell apart between a moan and actual speaking.

He chuckled low in his chest, sending vibrations all over her body. He suddenly took five steps away from her, leaving her cold and aroused. When she was about to ask, Sirius walked in the room with a strange look on his face. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's going on?" he asked, as he took notice of the scene. Hermione, had an aroused-disappointed look on her face, her shirt half up and her hair a little messy, standing near a completely calm and un-preoccupied Remus.

"Nothing…" said Hermione, while trying to fix her hair and put her shirt in place. "I'm just feeling rather unwell"

Sirius just raised an eyebrow at her, half amused and half curious look on his face.

"Do you feel like skipping dinner?" he asked politely.

"No! don't worry about me. I'm fine now compared to how I'll be if I miss diner. Mrs. Weasley would have my head" she laughed nervously.

"If you say so…" he said with half a smile on his face. "Eh, hey Remus, why don't you get ahead of us, we'll be right with you. I just need a second to speak to 'Mione here," while looking at him meaningfully.

"No problem, just stay out of trouble" He said with a smile and kissed Hermione on the cheek, took some floo powder and disappeared in a large burst of green flames.

What missed Sirius' eye, was the short nip that he gave Hermione, when he kissed her.

"So… we're alone again…" He said, while approaching her.


	4. And pay you will

She was alone in this vast house with the most notorious seducer of all times. She could imagine that a lot might happen. That was for sure.

But the time they had alone was uncertain, and if for some reason something happened, and he decided to tell Remus, she would be in a lot of trouble.

"So… tell me darling. What would you like the most right now?"

HA! She couldn't believe he was actually asking that. But she also didn't know what to answer. They had been flirting, a lot. But if she crossed the line and somebody found out… She didn't even want to think about it.

"What do you think, Sirius?"

She was aroused as hell, courtesy of Remus Lupin. Great, she thought, now I'm really wet, alone with Sirius and… Wait a minute. What am I complaining about? I've waited for a moment like this with any of them for months!

"I can smell you, pumpkin, there is a long list of things you could want right now. Or more likely, a long list of things I could give you," he made emphasis on the word 'long'.

She wondered….

"Is that so, Mr. Black?"

Her knees had started to tremble, and she tried to disguise the fact that she could barely stand up.

"You can't trick me, darling," he said while approaching her. He took her by the waist and pushed her against the wall.

"You have no idea how long I've fantasised about having you pressed against me like this," his voice was husky and it made her quiver, "soaking wet," he continued, "filled with desire. Desire for me"

The last thing made her feel bad. Because the reason she was wet wasn't he. But all the same, he was right. She was filled with desire. And it was for him.

At least right now, she thought.

He took her by her butt cheeks and raised her, so her legs were around his waist. He started to nip and kiss, and lick her neck, and her world melted. She moaned and tried to contain it when he nipped her neck hard, startling her.

"Don't contain it, just let it out!"

He moaned while getting even closer to her. She couldn't help it and moaned again. He would be the death of her. Or both.

She saw the green of the Floo starting to rise and let go of him immediately. Moving away from him, she tried to comb her hair with her fingers and readjust her shirt.

Remus' head appeared in the fireplace.

He looked at Sirius with a mysterious glint in his eyes. Hermione found this somewhat suspicious. They were marauders after all.

"Sirius, Harry is waiting for you and Hermione to arrive to tell us some news. Hurry up!"

He looked at her and added, "We're all in the sitting room, I'll be waiting."

He winked at her and disappeared in to the flames.

"Looks like we must be going" she started to walk towards the Floo.

He grabbed her unexpectedly, holding her close to him. Face to face.

"Don't think you're getting out of this that easily. I told you, you were going to pay. And pay you will"

He pressed her harder into him. She could feel his desire and moaned. This time without containing it, while her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Good witch."

He bit her lower lip while caressing it with his tongue, and as soon as it had started, it was over.

She heard the Floo activate and when she opened her eyes, she was alone.

Oh dear, she thought, this is going to be a long, long diner.


	5. Your wish is my command

She arrived about two minutes later to the Burrow.

This can't be good, this can't be good, she started chanting in her head. The Burrow and me being horny are not compatible situations. I could say I'm not feeling good and go back home. Maybe one of them will take the hint. Wait. What if both of them take the hint? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I'm not spending two years without sex again in my life. I have to be in complete control and right now I'm so not in control.

She tried to push those thoughts away as she raised her hand and knocked. Almost immediately, Ron opened the door and let her in. She had no idea what was wrong but he gave her a strange look.

"Hermione, are you ok?" He sounded surprised and intrigued at the same time.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask such a question?" This couldn't be happening. He couldn't possibly know.

"You have that 'I want to fuck you' look. The last time I saw that look on your face I ended up in a broom closet near Filch's office." He sounded almost amused. The prat was amused!

"What?" She exclaimed furious "I do not have that look. And don't pretend you didn't like that day because you where happy for about a week. You don't need to worry your stupid little head off, you won't end up in a broom closet today."

That is more than the two wizards standing by the couch can say for themselves, she thought.

Molly came rushing through the hallway when she spotted her and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Are you ok my dear? You look a little bit flushed," she said after she finally released her.

This can't be happening, she thought.

"Yes, I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." She didn't turn back as she walked trough the hallway that led to the bathroom door, which proved to be a horrible mistake.

She had barely reached the door when another hand opened it and dragged her in the room before she could understand what was happening. One moment she was standing and the next she was thrown against the wall and kissed. Remus's cologne was the only thing she could recognize when she finally regained her senses and started kissing back.

He was actually kissing her. She needed air but didn't dare to break the kiss. His hands where moving all over her body and she felt as if she was on fire. He pushed her harder against the wall and she let out a strangled moan. Somehow her legs ended up around his hips.

His tongue played with hers and danced to the beat of her heart, his hands touched her bottom before they moved to her breasts and touched a sensitive spot. She arched her back a little and he broke the kiss.

They were both breathing heavily when they heard someone knocking the door.

"Hermione?" they heard Sirius's voice ask. "Are you ok?"

Her breathing stopped. Oh shit, busted! She tried to compose her voice before she spoke.

"Hmm, yes Sirius. I'm fine. I'm just correcting my makeup." Her voice sounded uneven, but clear enough to sound normal.

"Are you sure darling? Ron said that you had something."

Remus growled softly at the word darling, but she gently pressed her hands to his mouth to shut him up. It would do no good to let Sirius know that she wasn't alone.

"Yes, I'm sure Sirius. I just need a couple of minutes here. I'll be right out," she said while putting her legs on the floor as softly as she could.

"That's great, I need to go to the bathroom when you get out."

She looked at Remus then back at the door not believing what was happening. Remus just smiled mischievously at her and opened the door for her before he hid behind it.

Her eyes, wide open now, were staring at Sirius who had his back to her. He turned when he heard the door open and flashed a sexy smile at her while approaching her.

Fuck! Why is this happening to me? Oh bloody hell, what do I do now?

"Actually Sirius" she said, putting a hand on his chest to stop him from getting in the bathroom "I think it's going to take a while longer. Why don't you go to the bathroom that's upstairs?" He looked at her square in the eye and moved his hand along her arm.

"Of course darling" It looked like he was about to say something else when they heard someone approaching the hallway. He removed his hand but not without touching her right breast by accident. "Sorry about that love," he said. Smiling, he turned while looking at her and with a last wink he disappeared though the hallway.

Again without expecting it a pair of hands dragged her into the bathroom again and closed the door.

"Are you crazy?" she said when she turned around and faced him "I can't believe you were that reckless" He just gave her that smile of his that made her understand why he was part of the Marauders.

"Afraid of getting caught?" She could hear the playfulness in his voice. She couldn't help but smile too.

"I have a reputation you know, that can be easily destroyed if found in a bathroom with my former professor" Her voice sounded calm, like she wanted it to sound. Could he hear her anxiety?

This time he kissed her neck softly and buried his nose in her hair while whispering. "I thought you had stopped thinking about me as your professor long ago. Unless you lusted after me then too." His breath on her neck made her quiver.

"Let's just say it made me ask more questions after class," she laughed softly.

"Do you have any question now, Miss Granger?" He spoke every word between kisses.

"Mmm…," was the only thing that escaped her mouth.

"We should go," she said after a few minutes. "They must be wondering where I am."

"They haven't seen you." Why do you have to plead with that sexy voice of yours? She asked him in her head.

"Molly knows I'm here, you better get out before she comes looking for me. If you find her in the hallways, tell her you where going to the bathroom but found it occupied"

His head moved from her neck, and she regretted every word when she felt the loss of his kisses. "Your wish is my command." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She closed her eyes and was surprised again when she felt his hand on her bottom to close the small gap between them and kiss her passionately for a minute. When she started to give up and pull him to her. Feeling his desire pressed against her stomach, he pulled back.

The look he gave her made her dizzy, full of lust, desire and determination. Of all things, she didn't expect him to leave at that moment.

She sat on the toilet for a second breathing heavily. What the hell just happened? She wondered.

That git left me worse than I was before. Bloody men.

She fixed her hair and her shirt before she walked out of the bathroom. She said hello to everybody and sat on the couch alone, closing her eyes.

Fantastic, I've been here for fifteen minutes and I've been with Remus in the bathroom already.

But her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Molly calling from the kitchen announcing that dinner was ready. She didn't move.

She opened her eyes a minute later and walked in to the dinning room. She looked at the table and saw that she was the only one missing and that the only seat available was between one Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

Oh bloody hell.


End file.
